The Godsister
by silverfey
Summary: No, the Mafia has not come to Smallville to wreak havoc on the quaint little town... just on Lex's Heart. What happens when Clark's godsister comes to town - and happens to be a very eyecatching attraction? A bit of a Romeo-ish and Juliet thing...
1. Chapter I

All regular Disclaimers apply... such as, If I were the creator of Smallville, I wouldn't be writing this; I'd be making out with Michael Rosenbaum right now...  
  
Of course, that's a bit of a formal Disclaimer...  
  
Now, onto the Story!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter I  
  
_________________________  
  
Clark is talking to his best friend Pete Ross; or at least, he's trying. Pete's attention seems to have been... diverted from his friend's words.  
  
"So, Pete, would you come to help greet her?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Clark, no can do. I have a date with the new girl. All the guys talk about her, but I still have to see her... and if she's half as fine as Roger claims? Mmhmm, watch out!"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard about her," a new voice broke in, "This is like the most talk about a new student since Lana Lang." Chloe Sullivan, blonde hair bouncing, came up behind them.  
  
"Hello to you, too, Chloe."  
  
"That line's getting a little old, Clark. Hey Pete. Oh, Clark, can you stop by the Torch this afternoon?"  
  
"Sorry Chloe, I've got to pick up my godsis."  
  
"Oh yeah... I remember, you told me about her. What's her name?"  
  
"Candy, and I'm sure she's as sweet as her name!" Ever oblivious, Pete was still on a roll about the New Girl.  
  
Clark laughed as Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"There's no saving him now," She said disgustedly. "He's in full beauty worshipping mode." She sighed. "C'mon, Clark. Let's go greet you little cousin-like person."  
  
Clark laughed. "Godsister, Chloe."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The three rounded the corner, Clark still chuckling... and stopped.  
  
The main hall was packed. Every guy in school was there, craning their necks to see into the inner circle near the entry way.  
  
In the center stood a pretty girl, about 5'5" with black hair bound up in a braid that spilled over her shoulder.  
  
"What's the big deal about this girl again?" Chloe asked as she turned toward Pete.  
  
"She's hot, she's mysterious and she's got an English accent." Pete answered promptly.  
  
The girl's eyes had begun to rove the hall. As they lighted on the trio standing in the corner, her face lit up. Excusing herself to her crowd of boys, she began to inch her way towards the three.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see you later, Pete. Let us know your luck." Clark said as he turned to go.  
  
"Clark?" A soft voice came from behind him. "Clark, is that you?"  
  
A squeal met him as he turned back and an instant later, the air rushed from his lungs. He looked down to see a pair of silver eyes gazing excitedly up at him.  
  
"Kit?" He gasped. In an instant, she was whirling up in the air, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Why – when – I mean – I thought I was supposed to pick you up at the bus stop!" He laughed as he set her down.  
  
"Well, I managed to catch an early bus and decided to surprise you." The girl giggled. "And you certainly look surprised."  
  
"Oh I am!" Clark laughed. "Jeez, I can't believe you're actually here!" For a moment, he paused to stare at her.  
  
"Wow." He sighed. "I'm really glad to see you again."  
  
"Same here, Clark. I can't believe how much I've missed you."  
  
His grin broadened.  
  
"Do I detect an accent?" He teased.  
  
"Yeah, well, five years in England can do that to a girl."  
  
"Plus, you've seriously lost your tan."  
  
She grinned. "Five years in England can do that to a girl."  
  
"Don't look now, but I think Clark knows your hottie." Chloe stage whispered.  
  
The girl laughed.  
  
"Yeah Clark," she mocked as she nudged him in the ribs, "Where're your manners?"  
  
Clark shot her a grin before turning to his two friends.  
  
"Pete, Chloe, I'd like you to meet Kit, my godsister."  
  
Chloe stared at him. "Your godsister? The girl you were supposed to pick up at the bus station?"  
  
"Yep. You're not deaf Chloe, so I doubt I need to elaborate."  
  
Chloe mad a face at him before turning her attention back to Kit.  
  
"Hello, Kit," She said brightly. "Chloe Sullivan, Editor in Chief of the Torch. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Kit said with a smile. "Clark has told me all about you and your dreams of being an investigative reporter. From all the cases I've heard you've solved, it sounds like you've got a natural talent for it."  
  
"Really?" She stole a glance at Clark. "Um, thanks. I only wish I knew enough to say the same."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find something."  
  
Chloe's eyes glinted. That almost sounded like a challenge, despite the sweet smile that accompanied it.  
  
"Speaking of which," She started slowly, "I was hoping I could get an interview with you. I mean, it's not everyday that Smallville High gets a transfer student who also happens to be our local savior's godsister."  
  
Kit shrugged. "Don't see why not. Though I can't think of anything all that interesting about my life."  
  
"I'm sure I'll find something." She answered her.  
  
Pete cleared his throat and extended his hand to her. "Pete Ross. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kit."  
  
Her grin dazzled him. "Yeah, Clark warned me about you." She said mischievously.  
  
Pete groaned. "Clark, man, you go and compliment Chloe then turn around and dis me? Some friend!"  
  
Kit laughed. "He told me that you were a charmer and to be wary of your words. But don't worry, I don't believe him all the time." She grinned as he opened his mouth and added, "Just 99.5 percent of the time."  
  
Pete shrugged. "Well then, I guess I've still got point five of a chance."  
  
Kit laughed again. "I admire persistence. But anyway, before I came her I dropped by the house and mum was throwing together a feast –"  
  
"- Mum?"  
  
"Tell you later."  
  
"- so she said to tell you to invite your friends, which I assume meant Pete, Chloe and Lana."  
  
"Count me in." Pete grinned. "I just love your mom's cooking, Clark."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Chloe added, "as long as you give me more info on your 'mysterious' past and tell me where you've been for the past five years.."  
  
"Deal." Kit promised.  
  
"Good. Now let's go to the Talon to find the one and only, Ms. Lang.'  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
The café/bookstore/theatre called the Talon was packed. The days were considerably warm for the beginning of spring and everyone felt invigorated by the smell of the promise of warmth.  
  
Lana Lang stood behind the counter, rushing orders and counting the final two minutes before her counter shift ended.  
  
She let her breath out in a whoosh as the clock struck four. Wendy came up to the counter, a look of pure dread on her face as she and Lana switched places.  
  
Her eyes began to rove the room automatically, stopping as they lighted on the tall figure that had just entered the crowd. She didn't realize how her whole face brightened as she walked toward him or how her heart began to beat just the slightest bit faster.  
  
"Hi Clark." She said brightly as she reached him.  
  
"Hey Lana." The same symptoms began on Clark as they had on Lana – but he, at least, knew why.  
  
"Think you can find a seat in this mess?" She asked, waving her hand toward the masses.  
  
He surveyed the room with a doubtful look. "I can try." He smiled at her laugh. "But anyway," he started, "I came to ask if you could come to dinner tonight. My parents are trying to make it special, because my godsister is in town."  
  
Lana shifted slightly. "Yeah, I heard something about that, I think. She's a transfer student, right? How long is she staying?"  
  
Clark shrugged. "Nothing's definite. After her parent's died, my parents wanted to become her legal guardians, but she was already in England by the time they found her. But I think she might be here for good now."  
  
Lana smiled. "So you're going to have a sister now. Very well, I'd love to come and welcome the newest addition to the Kent family."  
  
Clark grinned. "I really appreciate that, Lana. Being new and all, she's bound to need a friend other than me."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Hello! This is my third? Fourth? I'm not sure. Anyway, all I know is that I have become infatuated with Smallville and I think Lex Luthor is cute beyond comprehension.  
  
So... I'd be grateful beyond belief if you guys reviewed and let me in on what you think! Flames are welcome, too. ^_^ Oh, and if you want to read any of my other works – which consist of HP fanfics, and CCS – please, by all means, read those and review!  
  
- Silverfey  
  
The Lion, The Dragon and the Pheonix; ChelseaTaylor 


	2. Chapter II

The Godsister  
  
Chapter II  
  
__________________________  
  
Kit sat in a corner, watching the bustling activity.  
  
Pete had gone to flirt with a pretty junior and Chloe was badgering a boy about the article he had promised her for the Torch.  
  
She sighed and went back to people gazing. Eventually, her eyes came to rest on a young man comfortably seated in a plush red chair.  
  
He, unlike most of the Talon's customers, was smartly dressed in a deep blue button up shirt and navy blazer. His smooth head shone in the florescent lights of the Talon as he flipped through the newspaper.  
  
- Probably the stock section – She thought absently.  
  
Once again, she glanced around the room at the people filling the room. They were mostly students, made restless by the warm weather. Your usual, everyday, run-of-the-mill type of people.  
  
Once again, her eyes came to rest on the young man as he stood and placed the Daily Planet back on its shelf and settled back down as a waitress came with his order.  
  
- He moves in such a relaxed, confident way – She thought as she continued toe admire him. If she had stopped her people gazing to ask herself why she found him so interesting, she would find she didn't have an answer.  
  
Just then, Chloe returned, holding her long awaited article triumphantly.  
  
"I stood over him as he wrote every single last word" were her first words as she came back. "Truth be told, our school *does* have a lot of talented writers, but you just have to kick butt so much to get them started." She finished happily.  
  
"I'm infatuated." Was Kit's reply.  
  
Chloe didn't miss a beat. "With?" She prompted, following Kit's gaze. After singling him out, she nearly choked on her coffee.  
  
At that moment, he stood and walked over to their table.  
  
"Hot?" He asked pleasantly.  
  
"A bit." Chloe choked out.  
  
"Maybe you should get a water."  
  
"Um – y-yeah. I guess I will." She said and hurried away.  
  
The young man waited until Kit had received her order before addressing her.  
  
"You do know that it's rude to stare."  
  
Kit shrugged. "Sorry. I was people gazing."  
  
A slight smirk lighted on his face. "Are the people of Smallville that interesting?"  
  
She shrugged again. "Compared to some people I've known, not really. But from what Chloe has told me – I assume you know her – and compared to most others... yeah."  
  
The young man's smirk broadened and he pulled up a chair.  
  
"May I?" He asked.  
  
Kit nodded and he sat.  
  
"Lex Luthor." He held out a hand.  
  
Smiling, she took it. "Kit. It's nice to meet you, Lex."  
  
He was pleasantly surprised that she didn't bother with the 'Mr. Luthor' or 'Sir's. She didn't seem to react to his name at all.  
  
Curiosity nagged at him. "No surname?" He asked conversationally.  
  
Kit rolled her eyes before answering. "You don't know how many times I've been asked that."  
  
"And?" Lex prompted.  
  
Kit sighed and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "The truth is, I have several. So I just stick to Kit."  
  
"Truly, you've peaked my curiosity, but I won't ask at the moment." After a moment, "I don't think I've seen you around before." He remarked.  
  
Kit grinned. "That's cuz I'm semi-new." When he continued to gaze, she continued. "I used to come here with my – parents, to visit every summer. Then they died when I was, oh, twelve or so, and I was left with a temperamental aunt before being sent off to a boarding school in England, where I've lived semi-happily ever after until today." She gave a dry smile. "And that's my life story up til now."  
  
"Ah, so that explains the accent."  
  
"That's what usually happens when you spend about five years in the United Kingdom." She said wryly.  
  
Lex laughed at her tone. "I guess so." He answered.  
  
Just then, Clark came up. "Hey Lex." He glanced over his shoulder. "Kit, we're going to have to leave soon, or else mom and dad will think I've already lost you."  
  
Lex leaned back in his chair, surveying the pair before him.  
  
"So," He said slowly, "You're *that* Kit. Clark's been talking about you nonstop."  
  
"Oh really?" Kit raised an eyebrow. "What does he have to say?"  
  
"He says you're interested in swordplay."  
  
Kit brushed her bangs back and glanced at Clark. "Actually, I like swords and I'd like to *learn* 'swordplay'. I think it's pretty amazing to watch; it's like an art, even when it turns fierce."  
  
Lex nodded in agreement. "Well, I've got a pretty nice collection back at the manor, if I do say so myself. I also study the... art of fencing, so if you're ever passing by, just drop in."  
  
Kit grinned. "Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Suddenly she frowned. "Luthor.. that name sounds familiar."  
  
Lex cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "You seriously don't know the name?"  
  
Kit sighed. "I told you, I've been away from the States a bit too long. It's become one of those things I should know but don't."  
  
Lex grinned. "I guess we'll just have to reeducate you in the... customs of this country."  
  
"Yeah," She snorted, "Just give me a quick course in U.S. Anthropology."  
  
"I'd be honored to take that job upon myself."  
  
Clark looked at him suspiciously as Kit laughed. "Lex, are you flirting with my godsister?"  
  
Lex feigned surprise. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, I'm asking because it might be considered illegal." He said with a grin.  
  
"Not if I don't take it any further."  
  
"Whoa, this is serious," Clark teased, "It's a rare thing the Lex Luthor overestimates a female's age."  
  
Kit started. "What? I haven't been following."  
  
Clark smirked in response. "Lex, I dare you to guess her age."  
  
"I'd say... 19."  
  
Clark shook his head. "Younger, Lex. She's younger than me."  
  
Lex's eyes widened slightly. "Younger than...?"  
  
"Not even by six months, Clark Kent, so don't you even *think* about it!" Kit cut in fiercely.  
  
"Think about what?"  
  
"So she's still a minor –" Clark continued to tease until Kit's elbow met with his ribs.  
  
After the pair had calmed down a bit – which meant Clark had stopped laughing hysterically and Kit was no longer sending him death glare – Lex asked, "Curiosity is usually considered to be something that'll kill you, but all of the Kent's seem to have a mystery or two to them. So I'll ask: what was it Kit here didn't want to be called?" He queried, resting his elbows on the table.  
  
Clark whapped his hand over Kit's face as she opened her mouth to reply. She glared up at him.  
  
"Don't be mad, I'll only tell Lex." He responded cheerfully to her die- clark-die look.  
  
"Well, when I was old enough to realize that age made a difference – Pete flaunted his month over me constantly when we were seven – I looked for someone younger than me but close in age to flaunt it over infuriatingly. Lana was too nice and I didn't see her often enough, anyway, and there weren't a lot of others who I saw regularly. Then came Kit. Ever since I realized she was a whole half a year –"  
  
"- five – mmf – monfs – mm! –" She squealed indignantly from behind his hand –  
  
"- older than her, I began to call her youngling."  
  
Kit was positively smoldering.  
  
"She liked it alright at first," He continued with a smirk, "but I guess she finally grew up – at least a little bit – and tried to ban me from ever calling her that again. She appealed to everyone she knew – even my mom – but they all thought it was cute. So my mom said that when she turned eighteen – if anyone still remembered it at all – they'd have to drop it. It was kind of fun, because my mom drew up a whole contract to go with it and everything, so we felt pretty grown up signing it."  
  
Clark sighed. "Those were the days" and removed his hand from Kit's mouth. She promptly stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"So," Lex mused, "How much longer is the name going to be valid?"  
  
"Another six months." Clark blurted, ducking as Kit swatted at him.  
  
"Five." She corrected. "My birthday is in July."  
  
Lex watched them. "You certainly are cheerful today, Clark." He finally spoke. "What happened? Did Lana finally profess her undying love to you?"  
  
Clark reddened and laughed. "I wish. Nah, I'm just glad my godsis is back after passing five lonely years without her." He reached out and hugged her around the shoulders. "It's really easy to miss you, you know." He murmured.  
  
"I can say the same for you." She laughed back, leaning into his embrace.  
  
Lex watched in silence, his face impassive.  
  
Finally, he stood.  
  
"Well, it was truly a pleasure to meet you, Kit." He said, grabbing his coat. "I can honestly say that I hope to see you again, soon."  
  
Kit grinned. "Same here, Lex. By the way, why does the name 'Luthor' strike somewhere? I never did get an answer."  
  
Lex's smile was a bit crooked as he answered. "I believe some people refer to us, in some of the less colorful tones, as in 'Luthor-owns-everything- incorporated'. The title varies somewhat."  
  
Kit's eyebrows rose a notch. "Really? And In though you were just sharing a private joke with Clark when you said the 'Manor'."  
  
If Lex had been expecting more of a reaction, it didn't show on his face.  
  
"Nope," He said with a sigh, shrugging into his jacket. "It's the real thing, shipped brick by brick all the way from Scotland, the traditional home of my great Luthor ancestors." The sarcasm in his voice was impossible to miss.  
  
Kit shrugged. "Sounds... interesting."  
  
She was rewarded by a brief smile.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Kit." He repeated. "Clark."  
  
"Yeah, see you later Lex." The two stood and watched as he pulled away in his silver corvette.  
  
"Hey," He said, turning back to his godsister, "We'd better get going too. Kit?"  
  
"Yeah, I heard you, Clark." She replied, staring out the window after the quickly disappearing license plate reading, 'LL'.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Second chapter complete! 'An Acquaintance' is over.  
  
Not my favorite chapter, but the better ones are yet to come, so please, any who read this, bear with me, kay? I like chapter three better; read it! Then review! Or flame!  
  
Regular disclaimers apply 


	3. Chapter III

The Godsister  
  
Chapter III  
  
______________________________  
  
Kit flopped back on her new – old? – bed in the room across the hall from Clark's.  
  
That night had gone well.  
  
Chloe and Pete arrived 'fashionably' late after Kit had received numerous hugs and kisses, and she had finally been able to meet the fabled Lana Lang.  
  
Everyone had laughed and joked and got along rather well. Dinner had been great and Jonathan and Martha were downstairs, cleaning up after refusing to let either her or Clark help out.  
  
Kit's room at the moment was stifling.  
  
She sat up and looked out longingly the window at the crystal dotted sky.  
  
Then her eyes came to rest on the barn – which at the moment, was faintly lit.  
  
She considered this for a moment. Her room, she noticed, led straight to the roof. Which happened to have a trellis handy.  
  
She thought for a while.  
  
Her room *was* awfully stifling.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
In a moment, her window was open and she was feeling below her for the next rung of the trellis with her barefeet, praying against splinters.  
  
The next instant, she was running across the lawn to the barn. Another two seconds passed and shw was watching Clark's solid form bent over an ole, well-kept telescope.  
  
"In the old days, gentlemen had to straighten in the presence of a lady."  
  
Clark started at her voice and turned to face her.  
  
"Kit." His voice sounded shocked, but she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Sorry to bother you." She added as she moved toward the opening he'd been looking through.  
  
"No, it's – you're – not a bother. It's nice to have company every now and then."  
  
"Just not too often." She said with a laugh.  
  
For a while, the two sat in silence.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Clark finally asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm glad I'm back."  
  
"Me too."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Clark winced as he looked up the trellis. "You came down *that*?" The disbelief in his voice was plain.  
  
"Well, it's not like everyone can do things the 'Clark Kent Way'." She retorted.  
  
He grinned. "You mean you've forgotten how to climb a tree?"  
  
She stared uncomprehendingly at him for a moment before Clark grabbed her hand and tugged her to the other side of the house.  
  
Sure enough, a large tree stood close to the house, reaching up past the roof of the Kent home; luckily, one of those branches led straight to Clark's window.  
  
Kit ignored his cupped hands, ready to boost her up. Instead, she took a running leap to graso the second branch before swinging herself up to smile triumphantly at her godbrother... who was amazingly already on the roof.  
  
"Cheat." She muttered as he tugged her though his open window.  
  
Clark only grinned in response before lowering the window partway. When he turned, Kit was already asleep. He smiled slightly as he stared down at her peaceful face. Then, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to cradle her head, he too fell asleep.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Hey, this is my third chapter up, whaddya think? I think we don't have enough Smallville readers; I mean, look at Harry Potter; one good story alone could rack up over a hundred reviews in a couple of months, and they have, like, over 300,000 stories (I, of course, happen to be one of them, but that's beside the point.)  
  
The point is, Smallville fanfics *are* fun, but they're even better when you know someone else is appreciating your work. So... REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!  
  
Cya in chapter 4! 


End file.
